Minerva Gets a New Life
by Yue Sai
Summary: Minerva is distraught after Albus's death. She meets a ghostly figure who transforms her into somthing else is how Harry discribes it. Will they be able to change her back? Sorry stink at summaries, but hope you read it and enjoy. Based on the end of HBP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****I got the idea as I was writing to SylvaDragon. I hope you enjoy. And the characters, settings, and spells all belong to J.K. Rolwing. Reviews are welcomed whether they're mad or not. :)**

Chapter 1: Death of a friend

A green-eyed witch knelt before her dearest friend of many years. She knew him ever since she was eleven and sorted into his house. He was head of Gryffindor at that point and her favorite Transfiguration Professor. Albus Dumbledore then became headmaster of Hogwarts himself as he appointed her transfiguration professor, and his deputy headmistress. He became her dearest and oldest friend. She fought beside him through two wars and was still in one as he now left her side. His blue twinkling eyes were left cold and lifeless. Her pale trembling hands moved to shut them close. She would no longer look up to see them twinkle at her, nor would she ever hear another one of his ridiculous ideas. She laughed at herself as she thought of the endless chess matches and their deadly heated quarrels. Oh how she would miss him. She raised her wand as she closed his marble white casket. Tears stung her eyes as they threatened to roll down, and for the first time in a long time, she allowed them as she cried for her friend and for herself. Soon they were cascading down her cheeks, leaving salted trails as they ran. Few strands of her hair that had dared to escape their confinement of her tight bun, had flown across her face from the wind. 'Why' was all she could think of. He left her alone as they were now in eerie deftly silence. Why was the silence so loud as it was ringing in her ears, when really it was just the truth that was boring inside her head? He was gone; he was truly gone. She was alone, or so she thought.

In the shadows of the Forbidden Forest another watched the mourning witch with empathy. She knew how it felt to feel completely alone. Should she reveal herself to this witch? What made her any different to the others she had come across in the past? She was different, but the figure couldn't really know how she had come to this conclusion, she just did. She had watched the witch for days now, knowing that death would come to pass and that it would only lead to this witch's death. Did this witch deserve to die? The figure thought she had seen enough despair and heart break in her life time, and she would give her life to another, to this witch before her.

"Minerva." She said in a ghostly tone. The witch looked up as her train of thought was derailed as she heard her name be called. It came from the Forbidden Forest. Minerva looked to see if anyone was around and then there was a sudden faint glow. It came closer as it approached her. She could make out a silhouette of a middle aged woman. Her long hair was silvery-white. She had glowing white eyes and her pale porcelain skin glowed as well. Was this woman a ghost, a spirit, an angel, or worse an omen? Minerva didn't know what to do. The ghostly figure now stood before her as she looked not horrifying, but motherly. She out stretched her hand to Minerva.

"Minerva," she said kindly, "take my hand." Minerva was apprehensive, but the spirit in front of her had a glowing warm aura around her as her smile was warm and inviting. She reached out her trembling pale cold hand. As soon as it touched the mysterious form before her, she felt herself being lifted. Her stiff muscles eased and she felt herself breathe deeply. Her dark midnight hair was released as it now flowed around her head like a halo. She was levitated in the air as the figure before her now let go of Minerva's hands and placed her two warm hands on her cheeks. They cupped her face as Minerva looked into those glowing white irises. Power surged between them as she felt like she was growing stronger. She was given strength; she was given a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The transformation

"Bloody hell Harry, what was that?" asked a red haired boy to his best friend. Harry was beside himself to even listen to his friend. He just lost his greatest mentor a few days ago, and took some time for it to settle in. It wasn't till something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to see something glowing on the other side of the hill. He started running towards it. Maybe it was Dumbledore coming back to life, he wasn't sure, but something was happening.

"Harry, wait up!" yelled the red headed boy.

"Come one Ron." Harry yelled back behind his shoulder as he approached the scene. The light was blinding as he had to shield his eyes from the burst of light. He could barely make out two figures that were encased by the light. One he recognized to be his Professor. Her long black raven hair was now flowing around her as there was another woman who held her face. The other woman leaned closer to the Professor and kissed her forehead.

"I give you life, use it well." The ghostly woman said to Professor McGonagall and then it seemed like she melted right into her arms as she was no longer there. It was just his Professor. But then his professor had leaned her head back as her eye shot wide open. Her hair was the first to change. The long dark raven hair was now a sand bleached white and her green eyes had lost their pigment as they were now a glowing white. Her pale skin glowed as now wrapped around her thin frame was a white silky dress. It flowed in the wind like water, and then there was a last strong burst of light which caused Harry to completely shut his eyes. When he reopened them there was his Professor, or he hoped it was still her, kneeling in a heap on the ground. She had an eerie white glow or aura around her. Her long moon white hair shielded her face.

"Professor?" piped up Ron as he was the first to speak. Her head spun as her white glowing eyes were now looking at her two pupils. She slowly rose from the ground, never breaking eye contact. Ron trembled in fear as he thought her green emerald eyes were scary enough. Her glasses her gone, her black lose teaching robes were replaced by the light fluid fabric, and her dark hair that was kept in a tight ruthless bun was replaced by long flowing hair that was white as a unicorn's mane. Her skin was of a glowing white ivory, and her face seemed softer as it appeared to be less wrinkled and she looked younger.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry, and she didn't respond. She titled her head to the side in a questioning way, and before Harry could repeat the question she threw her head back and let out a blood curling scream. Harry and Ron instinctively held their hands tightly clasped over their ears. They doubled over in pain as the screaming did not cease. Harry shut his eyes and clenched his jaw as he tried to drone out the noise, but it was too loud. He could feel his ear drums vibrate uncontrollably inside his ears. His heart raced as he felt something warm and wet slip into his hands from his ears. His head ached and before he knew it the sound had stopped as it was replaced by the loud footsteps of the game keeper, Hagrid.

"Harry, Ron!" he yelled and then everything went black as he was unconscious. Harry didn't know how much time passed but he found himself lying in a hospital bed. He looked over to see his friend Ron in the bed beside him. Gauze was wrapped around his ears as they were stained with blood. Harry went to feel his ears and winced at the touch as pain surged through them. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. He then didn't hear the matron rush to his side. She was a rounded witch with white hair tucked into a bun as she wore white robes with a red cross on them. She was never too happy to see Harry in her ward since she always saw him. Harry could see her mouth moving as her face was distorted in a strict manor, though he couldn't hear her. Was it all the gauze, or had the scream cause him to go deaf?

"Madame Pomfrey, I was up on the hill when I saw Professor McGonagall transformed into something else." Harry uttered, but he couldn't even hear himself speak. He didn't even know if the words he was saying were right, or if he was even saying anything at all. Lost in thought he was surprised when he felt a bottle shoved to his lips as the stinging warm liquid inside was poured down his throat. He then felt his eyes grow heavy and drowsiness started to take over. He tried to fight it and he was only able to stay awake long enough to see his Charms Professor, Herbology Professor, and quidditch referee storm into the ward before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unwanted guest

"Have you seen Minerva? We have to speak to her." questioned the rather small old charms Professor.

"No Filius, I'm afraid not. Hagrid said he saw her at the headmaster's dead body as she wanted a few moments alone before Hagrid took the body from the scene, but that's the last I've heard about her whereabouts." answered Madame Pomfrey. The three colleagues of hers looked distraught as their eyes were red and swollen from crying and their cheeks were stained by dried up tears. The Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, wore robes that were stained of dirt from her green house. Her frizzy silver hair shot out in all directions as the warm summer weather wasn't good for her hair. She was pleasantly plump and always smiled as she was compassionate and kind to everyone, except her friendly demeanor had seemed to fade as it was filled with sorrow for their late headmaster. The quidditch referee, Rolanda Hooch, was usually a very spunky person as she was always the one to cheer someone up by saying outrageous perverted things. She was chatty as her silver hair would be messy like she had been riding her broom all day and her face was pointed like a hawk. The Charm Professor, Filius Flitwick, was smart beyond belief and dueling champion despite his size. His dark graying brown chestnut hair was slicked back and hiss mustached was curled. He was also very kind and logical as he always knew the right things to say, though lately he's been at lose of words.

"Oh I fear for Minerva, Poppy." said the Herbology Professor to Madame Pomfrey.

"I know me too, but my dear Pomona," said Filius as he lightly tapped Pomona on the leg, "there is nothing we can do. Minerva is strong and independent. She never showed weakness, nor did she ever complain. These last days have been stressful for her since she has been running the school basically all year on headmaster Dumbledore's behalf, and then to have him suddenly murdered by a friend right from under her. She even blamed it on herself."

"Why are Potter and Weasley here?" asked Rolanda as she had noticed them lying in the bed behind Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh they were brought in by Hagrid. He went to check on Minerva, and didn't see her. Instead he found Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley lying unconscious on the field and their ears were bleeding. No doubt they were close to the source of that unearthly scream. Did anyone else hear it?" asked the matron. The three colleagues all nodded.

"Yes, I heard it all right. I heard it clear as day, and I was in the dungeons at that point. Had to cover my ears the whole time it was deafening." Then Rolanda questioned the matron again, "Did Mr. Potter say anything about what may have caused his injuries?"

"No, all he said was that he was on the hill when Minerva transformed into something else, and then I gave him dreamless sleeping draught so he could let his eardrums regrow."

"Something else?" repeated Pomona. "Do you think it could have been Minerva who let out that cry?"

"It could have, how long will it be until we can speak to Mr. Potter?" asked Filius to Madame Pomfrey.

"It won't be till morning the latest."

"Well that's inconvenient." replied Rolanda irritably. Pomona glared at her for being so rude.

"Filius, Severus, he's back!" yelled a portrait on the wall as it was out of breath. It had run into the painting in the sick ward as soon as it saw Severus enter the castle. As fast as his small legs could take him, Filius ran out of the ward. He was appointed Deputy Headmaster once Dumbledore had passed away so he could sense the castle's magic. He could sense where Severus was, and he was making his way to the Headmaster's office.

"He's heading to the headmaster's office!" yelled Filius as the two witches ran after him.

"How do you know that?" questioned Rolanda as she was running at top speed after Filius. He didn't understand how a small three foot man like Filius could outrun her.

"Don't question, just move!" shouted Pomona. They rounded the halls quickly catching some questioning looks from students as they passed.

"Don't you have some packing to do?" snapped Rolanda at them. They quickly averted their eyes to the floor or to whatever they were doing before the disturbance. The gargoyle stepped aside as soon as it saw the rushing Deputy and his two companions. Filius ran up the stairs as he didn't even wait for them to rotate up to the door of the office. He barged into the office with his wand extended at the tall lean man before him. The man wore his usual black attire as his cloak billowed behind him when he turned to face Filius. His eyebrows raised questioningly as he was amused more than shocked to see the trio barge into the circle office of the headmaster.

"Pleasant surprise seeing you here." Rolanda said sarcastically as she had her wand pointed at Severus as well.

"Sounds like you missed me." Severus smirked. "Anyway I have things to do, and I would appreciate it if you would leave my office, and knock the next time you want to barge in."

"Your office?" gasped Pomona.

Severus's smile widened as he saw the horrified looks "Yes, my office. The governors usually wait until August to appoint a new headmaster, but I guess they were so determined to see me headmaster that they decided two months early." They didn't lower their wands as they glared at him. "Don't believe me? Then here, have a look yourself." He sneered and then retrieved a piece of parchment from the inside of his black robes and sent it over to Flitwick. He scanned the parchment quickly and his jaw dropped.

"It's true then, Filius?" asked Pomona incredulously. All Flitwick could do was nod his head silently.

"Now that you understand my new role as Headmaster, I would gladly appreciate it if you would leave my sight, now." He demanded.

"Certainly, Headmaster." Replied Flitwick coldly.

Before they left through the door Severus stopped them as he asked, "Hold it for a second, do any of you know where Minerva is?" They shook their heads no.

He then looked outside the window as he said, "Funny, on my way here I thought I heard a banshee."

**Author's note: So tell me what you think please. Should I go on?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Minerva's a banshee

Filius Flitwick looked up at the new Headmaster in disbelief, but he tried not to show it.

"Is that all sir?" he asked Severus with the most respect he could muster for the traitor.

"Yes that's all." Severus said as he waved his hand dismissively to them. Rolanda huffed loudly as she was insulted while Pomona just shook her head in pity. Filius was the first to move since he wanted to get away from the presence of the dark sinister man before him. Pomona and Rolanda were quick to follow his lead. Filius moved quickly through the halls again.

"What's the rush?" asked Rolanda as she still found it difficult to catch up to him without sprinting.

"You don't think that was a banshee we heard?" asked Pomona doubtfully when really deep down inside she knew it all would make sense if it were a banshee.

"Yes I believe so." Filius reluctantly admitted as he didn't like the idea of a banshee roaming around Hogwarts grounds.

"But you know what they say about banshees." uttered Pomona now shuttering at the thought.

"What do they say about banshees?" questioned Rolanda as she was trying to keep up with their pace and conversation at the same time.

Filius shook his head. "I know, which is why I have to go find the answers."

"Can someone bloody tell me the story of the banshee?" requested Rolanda fiercer than the first time.

"Ro, just be quiet for a few hours." Pomona commanded and Rolanda looked like she had just been slapped in the face by Pomona. Before she could retort, Filius had broken into the hospital wing once again as he startled Madame Pomfrey who was waiting for them.

"Is it true, Filius, is he truly back?" she asked now trembling, and Filius slowly nodded.

"I need to see Mister Potter for a second, it's important." He requested, but before Poppy could deny him he moved past her and over to Harry. Harry was still soundly asleep. Filius didn't bother waking the boy up since he wouldn't be able to hear him anyway so he drew out his wand.

"Forgive me Mister Potter, _Legilimens!" _Filius yelled as he was now in Harry's mind. He wasn't skilled at legilimency, but he was sufficient enough to be able to sort through Harry's thoughts to get to the one where Harry was on top of the hill with Ron. He witnessed Minerva as she was encased by a spiritual figure which was undoubtedly, based on the cries, was a banshee. He pulled away from Harry only to fall to his knees since sorting through someone's mind was a very tedious and tiring task.

"What'd you see Filius, did you see Minerva?" asked Pomona hopefully as she knelt beside Filius.

"Yes I saw her Pomona, and I fear she has turned into a banshee."

The three colleagues spent the next few hours pondering over books. They tried to get their hands on any useful information about banshees.

"How could Min turn into a banshee?" asked Rolanda. "It's not like she was born that way. I mean, I've met her mother and father, and believe me, none of them were glowing white like the moon."

"I don't know, but she somehow did. I don't know if the banshee took over Minerva's body, or whether she just turned into a banshee." Filius replied as he was frustrated. He didn't have the slightest idea of how to change her back, or what Severus would do when he heard her mournful screams.

"Well at least we know where she is." said Pomona as she tried to brighten the mood. "If there is still a bit of the old Min I know left inside her, then I know that she'd never leave Hogwarts. Hogwarts is her home. She has to be hiding in the forbidden forest."

"Yes, but Pomona, banshee's aren't good to have around. They're death omens, and when you hear the cry of the banshee it means that a loved one is going to die unexpectedly." Filius sighed stressfully.

"So every time she screams, someone is going to die?" questioned Rolanda who thought the whole story to be a poppy-cock story.

Filius nodded reluctantly. "According to legend, yes." Suddenly they heard a low soft murmuring cry as it sounded like a sob and then it got louder as it started to scream like it was in agony. It had to be Minerva they all thought in unison.

"Oh Filius, what are we going to do?" asked Pomona as she had was losing hope.

Filius shook his head as he started to lose hope as well with the sound of the cries from the banshee continued to resonate through the whole castle, "I don't know, I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

The moon rose high above the dark night sky as it situated its self proudly above the tree tops. The moon was reflected from the murky serene surface of the lake outside on Hogwarts's grounds as dark unfeeling eyes moved swiftly surveying the land before him. Severus stood silently as he searched for Minerva. He undoubtedly knew she was behind the banshee noises since Dumbledore always compared her to one, though nothing could prepare him from the sight in which he saw. There was a faint glowing figure as it was sitting on Dumbledore's tomb. The slender figure cradled her knees as her long moon beam hair framed her pale face. He recognized her immediately as Minerva. Her cheekbones were high while her chin was slightly rounded but still pointed. He could only tell by the structure of her face. The rest he wasn't sure of. Her emerald eyes were gone, her raven hair was now white, but what had captivated him the most was the fact that she was glowing.

Severus saw silent tears stream down her face as he's never seen her really cry before. Sure he had seen her cry at every bloody graduation ceremony, and he had seen her cry when she was physically in pain from being struck by four stunners to the chest, but he'd never seen her cry grievingly. People thought Severus didn't have a heart, but his heart ached as he saw her silently weep to herself. Severus turned to Dumbledore's portrait, but yet it hadn't stirred awake yet. They say it takes a while before the painting will awaken. It took Headmaster Dippet nearly a year and a half before he stirred awake. He didn't have time to wait for Dumbledore's portrait to awaken. He needed to help Minerva now, but how would he be able to do that? He's never heard of anyone turning into a banshee before. He unceremoniously fell into his seat by his desk as he covered his face with his hands. Oh how her was under so much pressure from both the light side and dark side. He then looked at Dumbledore's portrait as he watched the old man sleep.

"Oh I bet you're happy now. You get to die and end your misery, while I still live in my nightmare of a life." He spat at the painting, but of course the real Dumbledore couldn't hear him. He then paced the room back and forth as he thought of what to do. Then one of his portraits dared speak to him.

"May I suggest something Headmaster?" asked a kind old looking wizard who had a wrinkled face that looked like they were formed from years of smiling and laughing. Snape didn't reply as he kept on pacing around the room.

"Since Dumbledore's portrait hasn't woken up yet, I suggest you look for your answers in his favorite book." The portrait suggested. Snape stopped as he looked up at the wizard for the first time. He gave it a sneering look.

"And what book would that be?"

"Why _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _of course." The wizard exclaimed like it was a well-known fact to everyone except him.

"A children's book?" Snape questioned disbelievingly. He scanned the shelves as he found the book was arm's length away from his chair. It was as if Dumbledore read it all the time and kept it there for convenience. Snape took it from the shelf as the spin of the book looked worn and used as it had aging lines as proof that it had been open and views many times before. He thumbed through the pages as a picture of a young pale woman was on the page. He stopped and to his surprise it was a story about a banshee. It was basically about how the Banshee's life span works. First there is a woman who's completely heartbroken to the point that they would die in a matter of days. A banshee would know of the event as she would sense the strong emotional pull. If the Banshee deems her worthy and is tired of seeing other people's grief, then the banshee will pass on her immortality to the next maiden who only suffers from the same fate.

Severus looked at the book irritably. Minerva would spend the rest of her life grieving for Dumbledore, and grieving for others until she had lost the will to live. Severus couldn't picture Minerva living the rest of her life just to cry the entire time. He couldn't allow her to. She was a friend of his even if she didn't think of him as a friend anymore. She was the only one who talked to him, or better yet defied him which led to memorable quarrels. A smile dared to venture along his lips as he remembered those days. The silent moments in which he would just sit in a chair across from her in front of the fire reading a book, newspaper, or magazine. She didn't show him pity nor was she frightened of him. He actually didn't know how she felt about him, but it couldn't be too bad. He grabbed his coat as he decided he would try to confront her. He imagined no human has ever tried to confront a banshee. He'd surly get his ear drums raptured in the process, but he had to help her. He wouldn't feel right if he didn't. With that he checked the school grounds to see if she had moved, and she surprisingly didn't. She was in the same spot in the same solemn position. Severus conjured his coat and he was out the office and down the steps.

**Author's note: sorry if you guys don't like short chapters, but I find it that when I read, and the chapters are short, I feel so accomplished once I've done reading them. So let me know what you think please, and promise to keep on trying to write more despite my busy life. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Vision

Minerva sat on Albus Dumbledore's tomb as she cradled her legs like a little girl. Her moon beam hair curtained her face as it hid the tears that dared to come again. Why was she always crying? It was getting to the point that she was sick of it. She thought her new life was more of an awful curse instead of a gift. She was too deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Severus was approaching her. He was bent low to the ground and came near her as if she were a mountain lion that could attack him at any moment. Severus made sure to put a charm over his ears that would help the eardrums from shattering if Minerva decided to scream. Severus had made it to the side of the tomb unseen by Minerva. Suddenly Minerva started to shiver. She was seeing something thought Severus, but he didn't know what. He took hold of her shoulders to help her stop from shaking but only found out what she was seeing.

On the wooden planked ground in front of a blazing fire, he was being attacked by a large snake that was undoubtedly Nagini. He was seeing his death and he knew it. He opened his eyes to see Minerva's new eerie glowing eyes staring back at him.

"Minerva?" Severus said cautiously as he didn't want to startle the mystical Banshee before him. She was beautiful despite her eerie glowing eyes and her radiant body. Her skin was soft and her face portrayed sadness that bore into his heart. Severus surprisingly had a heart and he always had a heart, but it hadn't beat for another in a long time. She leaned into Severus as she cupped his face with her hands. Her eyes read hatred, but yet her touch was still non-threatening.

"You will die Severus." she simply whispered and then she was out of sight. Severus knew this once he had seen the vision. He didn't know how much time he had left to live, but he had to get Minerva back. If there was anyone that could help him it was her and it was only her that he trusted. He wanted her to know the truth about her friend's death even though she'd probably not believe him or let alone listen to him. Why should she? Everyone else believed her murdered Dumbledore. He did kill him under his orders, but he didn't murder him. There was a major difference. Wasn't there?

Severus looked into the Forbidden Forest. He could see Minerva dash off to the distance. Her dress flowed like water as her long hair blew in the wind. She was a vision, but for how long will he be here to see her? He would not rest until she was back to normal. The only problem was that the silly childish book didn't explain how to turn a banshee back to her normal form. Was it even possible, or will Minerva forever stay in her banshee form; cursed to walk the ends of the Earth in despair until she had lost the will to move any further in life? The thought haunted him. Severus could then hear the soft cry and moaning from Minerva. She was an omen as she warned him he was going to die. The cry had sent shivers down his back. He had to help her; he just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visit

Pomona Flitwick Sprout was the Herbologist's full name. Not everyone knew this fact. Only a few close friends knew and the whole entire staff knew as well. It's not like they tried to keep a secret since they were always cuddling in the staffroom. The thought of Minerva haunted her in her sleep. She could see the ghostly form of her dear friend pouring her heart out as she cried out in despair. She wished she could help her friend, but really how could she?

Pomona woke up from her nightmare. Never had she seen something like Minerva. She was scary and unreal. Her new form was absolutely beautiful but still horrifying nonetheless. All Pomona had right now was the feeling of her husband by her side and the crackling warm fire. Everything was going to be alright; it just had to. Then the flames of the fire had blown out unexpectedly causing shivers run down Pomona. She was frightened all right, and what frightened her more was the sight of her friend. Minerva stood in her eerie aura as she looked down at Pomona and then at the sleeping Flitwick. She shook her head in pity. Pomona could see that Minerva was at the verge of crying. Pomona could see her friend's despair and Merlin damn it she was a hufflepuff after all. She ran to her friend's side. Minerva moved away.

"You should not be concerned about me Pomona." Minerva told her friend as she now faced her. Minerva's eyes were unsettling as it made the back of Pomona's hairs stand up. This is what her friend had become. She was a monster, but she didn't look like one. She was more ghostly and more importantly she was an omen.

"What do you mean? Please Minerva, let me help you." pleaded Pomona, but Minerva shook her head. There was no helping her at this point thought Minerva. She was cursed this life and shall life through it. Nothing that Pomona could do would help her now. She then averted her eyes to Filius. She sighed when she looked at his peaceful sleeping form. Pomona followed Minerva's eyes and gasped.

"Please Minerva, spare him. He is my everything. I don't know what I would do if he died. Please Minerva and spare him. He is your friend." begged Pomona to Minerva to the point that she was on her knees. Her legs had gone weak and had failed to keep her from standing. She could feel her tears coming and surprisingly she felt someone cradle her. It was Minerva.

"Fate will decide my dear." Minerva whispered to her friend. She had seen the vision of the death of Filius Flitwick and it saddened her. Surely it would break Pomona's heart, but it wasn't her fault but fates. It was fate that had brought her this new life wasn't it? She then kissed the witch tenderly on the forehead and then left her side.

Filius woke up immediately as Minerva had left. He could somehow feel her presence.

"Pomona, my dear where are you?" he asked frantically as he went to search for her. Pomona was at loss of words. Was this the last time she would hear the voice of her dear husband? Filius spotted her kneeling on the ground as he rushed to her side.

"What is wrong my flower?" he asked her as he wrapped his small arms around her. Pomona started to cry uncontrollably. She didn't want to see her husband to leave her side. Filius wanted to know what had caused Pomona's distress as it broke his heart to see her this way. His question was answered when he heard the chilling cries from the banshee. They echoed through the room which sent chills down the couple's back. He was going to die he thought and he held Pomona tighter.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to his wife lovingly even though he wasn't sure if it were true. Pomona shuttered since she didn't know either if her husband was right.

She shook her head and managed to utter, "She was here Filius, Minerva was here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A plan

"So you're saying that Minerva told you he was going to die?" asked Rolanda as she couldn't believe her ears.

"Now let's try to remain optimistic here. She said fate would decide, she never said he was going to die." pointed out Madame Pomfrey who seemed like the only optimistic person in the room. Then a moan from Harry disrupted the four in the room. Filius leapt towards the boy first as he wanted to talk to Harry for a long time.

"Is Minerva a banshee?"

"A what?" asked Harry as he still felt dizzy, but then he gasped as he could hear things again. He could hear his voice, and he could hear his professor.

"Please Filius, don't pressure the young lad. He's only woken up and I have to run exams before you can talk to him." interrupted Madame Pomfrey as she stepped in front of Filius.

"Well no matter, we still have to come up with a plan to keep you from dying Filius." sobbed Pomona who was losing hope by the second. Her dear husband's life was ticking before her. Each tick made her heart beat faster with in to the point she thought it might burst.

"No we cannot waste time on my life. I think the most effective plan is to try to get Minerva back to who she was. We can't have a crying Banshee around the place." Filius uttered which caused Harry's mouth to drop. So that was a banshee he saw, but how was that possible? What was a banshee? All he could think of was how ghastly his professor looked. How mystical she was in front of him before she let out that dreadful scream.

"What professor, what do you mean?" interrupted Harry and then Pomona gulped as she remembered Harry was still in the castle.

"We have to get Potter out of here. We can't have him around the school when Minerva is in this state."

"You're right and let's not forget the Order. The Order is here and we can't have them listening to all this" stated Filius but just then Alastor Moody closely followed by Arthur Weasley

"What the bloody hell was that screaming last night? It sounded like a bloody banshee!" roared Mad-Eye. He obviously wasn't in a very good mood, but who could blame him, none of them were. His graying blond hair stood to wits end like he never took care of it. His never-stop-moving-blue eye ball scanned the room as everyone wondered what that eye could actually see. Arthur with his bright red hair stood astute despite how weary he was feeling. He had just gotten conformation that his son Bill had not been transformed into a werewolf.

"It was a banshee Moody, and unfortunately it was Minerva." confessed Poppy as she turned to confront the ex-auror.

"What?" asked Arthur. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know ourselves, but to top it all Severus, the greasy git of a murderer, is back as headmaster." yelled Rolanda. Harry fumed in anger along with Moody and Arthur.

"Impossible, Minerva should have been appointed Headmistress, and everyone knows it!" snapped Mad-eye as his anger didn't improve but only worsened.

"We know, and she did fill in temporarily before she turned of course and then Severus came waltzing in on his high horse." mumbled Rolanda as she was fed up with this as well.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Mad-Eye. "You must have a plan."

The others looked down at the floor as they looked ashamed before Filius piped up, "No, unfortunately we don't"

"Well let's get to it. We don't have all day. Hogwarts needs its rightful Headmistress back!" barked Mad-Eye as he took charge.

Harry propped himself up from the bed as he felt fine despite the fact that Madame Pomfrey was trying to push him back down. "Sir, I'd like to join in the search as well."

Mad-Eye gave him an all too knowing smile. "Then by all means my boy, join us."

-/-/-

Severus paced back and forth as he's read the children's book over a million times and still he couldn't find an answer. Yes he was going to die, but that didn't matter at the moment. He wanted Minerva back despite the way she had been under his skin since the day he started teaching at Hogwarts, but at the same time she was the only one that made it worthwhile to stay at this miserable place. He respected her and now he needed to save her from this wretched new life.

"Severus you look like you need some help." said an all too familiar voice. Severus whipped around as he looked at awe to see Albus awake in his picture frame.

"You're…You're up."

"Obviously Severus, now what's the problem?"

"Minerva, she's turned into a banshee." Severus answered and he was shocked to see the previous headmaster giggle.

"Hmm, I always joked about her yelling like a banshee, but I never expected her to become one."

"Yes, well she has and I don't know how to change her back."

"I see you have _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ out. I love that book. Have you found it useful for the situation at hand?"

"No Sir, I've read it more than I can count, and I haven't." confessed Severus. Dumbledore just sighed and looked at Severus with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well then Severus, you haven't read it enough."

"What?" asked the new headmaster outraged. He had read the bloody book a thousand times and still he didn't find anything useful.

"You heard me Severus, you haven't got the concept."

"Enlighten me." Severus responded dryly.

"The Banshee is a woman who is troubled and mournful. She feels as if she can't go on as she warns others of their misfortune that will happen in the future."

"Yes I got that part."

"You haven't gotten it all Severus. Why is Minerva so troubled? What has caused her to such distress that deemed fit for as banshee?"

Severus snorted as the answer was obvious. "Because you died obviously."

"Not quite. She has loomed over Hogwarts and I imagine she's visited my grave many times. She has faced the truth that I have died, but she hasn't faced what truly is upsetting her. They say that the person must confront what troubles them before they can move on."

"Aren't they just prudent?" Severus replied sarcastically as the old coot wasn't helping him.

"Why Severus, isn't it apparent now that Minerva is being troubled by something else? You must go to her Severus. Find out what is wrong and then have her face it. Only then will she be back to her normal self, but you must act quickly. A banshee's life span isn't a very long one as the delicate creatures can only bare the burden for so long before they pass it on." Dumbledore's wise words cut through Severus like daggers as he had finally got it. How stupid of him? The answer was so simple and yet it had slipped his mind.

"Go to her Severus." was the late headmaster's final words before Severus was out the door once again. He knew where to find her and he was going to find her.

-/-/-

"So you think we'll find her out here?" asked Rolanda as she stepped over an uprooted decaying tree.

"It's so dark and gloomy here." pointed out Pomona as she went deeper into the forbidden forest.

"Exactly, and it's where a Banshee would want to be during the day. It gives her shade and darkness so she can dwell in her misery in piece. Not many things can disturb her in the darkness and there for she will find shelter here. Plus it will be easier for us to get her during the day where she has less ground to run. At night she has the whole bloody damn place to run while here she only has the shaded parts." explained Mad-Eye as he navigated through the dense forest despite the fact that he had a wooden leg.

Mad-Eye had created a small search party to catch Minerva. There were the three heads of the houses, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rolanda Hooch, and Harry Potter. It was a good group he thought. All were well equipped and ready for Minerva if she cried. They had their wands out and ready with protective charms over their ears.

They kept on going deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest as they tried to keep on the path, but it got harder as the light from the sun had been diminishing. They had to light up their wands in order to see.

"This is getting us nowhere." announced Arthur.

"Agreed, I say we split up. We'll cover more ground if we do. Teachers in one group Order in the other. Send up red sparks if you're in trouble and green if you've found her alright?" ordered Mad-Eye and they all nodded in agreement. They then split their ways as the teachers went to the right as the Order members went to the Left.

What seemed like half an hour of searching Harry thought he saw something glowing. He swiftly spun his head around as behind a thick clump of brambles he thought he saw her. He slowly inched farther so he could peer through the cracks and there she was. She was in what looked like a little den made from a pile of large sticks and dead tree limbs. She still had an unearthly white glow as she was rolled up in a fetal position. Her pale face was stained with dried tears as she seemed at peace for once with the world sleeping for what looked like could be a million years.

"Psst…Moody, I've found her. She's sleeping." whispered Harry to Mad-Eye as he indicated him to where he was. Kingsley and Mad-Eye quickly made their way to Harry. They peered through the crevices of the little hovel and saw the new Minerva. They were in awe of how mystical and beautiful she looked. How could she be an omen?

"We have to find a way in." said Kingsley as he started to look around.

"Sir, I was just wondering, and this might be a bad time to ask-"

"Then don't." grumbled Mad-Eye to Harry.

"I was just wondering what we're going to do once we've got her, and how're we getting her. Are we stupefying her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out as time goes on." Mad-Eye answered as he looked for an opening as well. He smiled as he saw a small entrance. As he looked more closely at Minerva's shelter it reminded him more of an igloo. Kingsley shot the green sparks and then he and Harry crept silently inside while Moody waited outside.

"Should we wake her?" asked Harry. "Or do we levitate her out?"

"I don't know, Moody never said what to do, but I don't want to wake her to have her screaming. I guess we'll just levitate her." Kingsley decided and he moved in closer towards her with Harry close behind.

"_Crack" _Harry looked wide eyed from beneath his foot as it stepped on a twig. Kingsley whipped his head around as he glared at Harry, but Harry was too busy focusing on the now awake Minerva.

"Ah…Kingsley, I don't think levitating her is an option anymore." stated Harry as Kingsley and him were knocked off their feet and sent flying against the wall of the wooden structure. The structure soon started to tremble under the sudden collision and collapsed. Minerva was fuming as she still was very much powerful. You could feel the power of her wrath in the air as sudden new breeze swept through her hair and new white robes. She looked more spiritual in front of them than ever before. She let out a terrible scream as her head flew back. Everyone had to cover their ears. Yes there were protective walls against their ears but Harry could feel the walls tremble as they were tempted to fall. It seemed like the whole forest shook beneath them from the disturbance in the air.

"Someone bloody hell shut her up!" yelled Mad-Eye, but no silencing charm would work on her. No spell was victorious as Mad-Eye had sent a red beam of light at her, but she didn't falter. The beam was reflected by what looked like a faint protective shield that surrounded her. The other four arrived just after as they dodged the red beam that had been reflected.

"It would have helped if they mentioned her shield in the books." Rolanda scoffed.

"Now's not the time Ro." reprimanded Pomona as they regained their balance to face Minerva. Minerva now had more of a frightened and defensive look than a scornful one. Harry could see it in her glowing eyes and she stopped screaming. That was a cue for the others to start firing at her. Each spell they shot only got reflected and her eyes only read more fear and more of the old Minerva was slipping as the new one took its course.

"Stop!" yelled Harry to everyone, but no one ceased. Soon Minerva fled from the scene.

Mad-Eye watched their prey as he said, "She's on the run, move!" The rest automatically followed her though she was fast. Her feet touched the forest ground only for a second as she sprinted through the Forbidden Forest. Her glowing aura wasn't helping her as they could see her gracefully move. She dipped and dodged through the brambles with ease while the others had more difficulty in the unfamiliar new territory.

"Ah to hell with this!" roared Mad-Eye as he blasted away anything that came his way making his path towards her less difficult. Her hair flew widely through the wind as she ran, but soon her feet stopped. She was coming towards the light, the dreadful light of day. She found herself hissing with displeasure as she made her way back, but she couldn't unless she ran into the others.

"We've got her, c'mon and hurry up!" ordered Moody with triumph, but this wasn't over yet. Minerva's glowing eyes darted from left to right as she saw how many there were and where they were. Moody could see the wheels turning in her mind as he wondered what she could do as a Banshee. She let out another blood curdling scream throwing her head back. Moody smirked as he thought it was a futile attempt since they had charms to protect themselves, but just then he felt her scream force through his barriers he had created around his ears. They forced to knock them down. This couldn't be happening. He had made sure this wouldn't happen, but it did. Soon they all found themselves at mercy of Minerva's wails for it had broken down the barriers. They found themselves powerless and writhing in pain. A dark warm liquid slipped through the tightly clasped fingers that were around their ears. It was undeniably blood. Harry had found himself loose conscious along with the others.

Minerva's screech had come to an end as she looked satisfied at her pursuers. They were now all unconscious and she was safe. Soon the old Minerva's thoughts came back to her as the Banshee one had slid away. She had regained her self-control and realized what she had done. Minerva slowly walked up to the closest person which was Harry, her pupil. Why did he come after her when he had already been in the situation once before. She felt horrible that she had done this to the Order, to her friends. Albus certainly wouldn't be pleased about this Minerva thought, but then a faint sound of crushing dry leaves brought her back. Her head whipped around to see a new advancing dark figure coming towards her. She wanted to let out a scream, but she feared she would only cause more damage to her friends so she kept her mouth shut and ran for it.

She ran back into the dark depths of the forest only to hear the figure close behind. Who was this person, and what did he or she want with her? Surely it wasn't another Order member or was it? Either way she wasn't stopping to find out as she continued to run. Minerva then surprised and shocked she felt something slither around her feet as it entangled her. It tripped her up as she felt herself plummeting to the hard forest ground where her head collided with a root from a tree. She saw little red spots all around until she saw nothing but darkness.

Author's note: Hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the big delay. Was figuring out what to write. Hehe...well your reviews are always welcomed and as always I wish you well. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What now?

Harry felt the intense ringing blur in his ears once more. It felt like it would never go away. He felt the soft sheets beneath his fingers as he was lying in a bed, but not his bed. No, he was back in the hospital wing. He dared opened his eyes in which he saw he was not alone. Madame Pomfrey had her back facing him as she was tending someone in the bed beside Harry. Harry turned his head to see that the bed beside him had Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye looked furious. His ears were wrapped up with gauze as there were was a little bright red blotch that stained it. His ears hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Moody, sir, what happened?" asked Harry. Mad-Eye's head popped up from hearing his name. Harry had broken his concentration.

"What is it Harry?"

"What happened? Did we get her?" questioned Harry as he was able to prop himself up from the bed. Mad-Eye shook his head spitefully as he swore loudly.

"Alastor!" yelled the matron looking furiously at Mad-Eye. He just ignored her as he sat with his arms folded tightly across his chest. He obviously wasn't happy, and Harry was going to take it that they didn't get the Banshee.

"I don't understand." admitted Harry truthfully.

"What is there not to get?" Mad-Eye mumbled irritably.

"I mean, why didn't the plan work? We had protective barriers in our ears so she wouldn't be able to penetrate us with her screams, but yet she did."

Moody scoffed and shook his head once more. "The damn banshee calculated how strong her scream needed to be in order to break down the walls we had built to block her out."

Harry let the answer settle in the air for a while as he was caught up in his own thoughts. His Professor looked calm and peaceful while she was sleeping, but angered when she awoke. She probably was furious because she was taken by surprise, but then her expression changed again. She looked fearful and lost when they started attacking her. It was as if she was caught between two personalities. The old Minerva fighting against the new one and it seemed like the old one was losing.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Moody. Moody once again shook his head, but this time with less ferocity. He looked more dejected and hopeless.

"I don't know Harry. I just don't know." He answered truthfully.

-/-/-

Severus paced inside his private rooms; the headmaster's rooms. He had set Minerva's unearthly glowing body on the bed. She looked less radiant than the night he saw his death. Was that a sign? Was her life span connected related to her diminishing glow?

Her ankles were still entangled with the rope that he had tied around her. He knew if he hexed her or sent a curse towards her, her shield would protect her. Thanks to Mad-Eye he wouldn't have known.

Severus sighed when he looked at her calm face. It held so much sorrow. He could tell she was carrying a great burden in her heart and he almost broke his heart to see her this way, but why? They're just friends; they were friends.

He then came to the bedside as he studied her features more carefully. Yes he could still see the old Minerva in her. Her proud chin, perfectly curved lips, and high cheekbones were still there. Her hair, the color of her eyes, and the fact that she glowed was the only difference he saw. Severus looked at her more as he realized she was beautiful. If he hadn't heard her scream, he would have mistaken her for a veela.

Why was he acting this way? Why was he so nervous? He paused as he looked at her. Her pure white moon beam hair was swept around her like a halo. There was a loose strand that fell across her face. He carefully brushed away a strand of hair from her face and then the answer struck him. Yes he understood now; he loved her.

He loved the way her long delicate fingers would move the chess pieces as they played. He loved the fire in her green eyes and the way her cheeks flared when they argued. She was insufferable when it came to her cubs. She protected them all like she was truly the lioness. She never let him get away with anything unlike the other staff members. They didn't dare contradict him except for her. She didn't hesitate to tell him off, and why that was attractive, he did not know.

He turned away from her. No he couldn't go through with what he had planned. He couldn't do it; not to her. She was unreachable like a forbidden fruit. No he could never have her and he could not trust himself with touching her without regretting his actions. She would cower under his touch. She would probably hex him to the next millennium, or in this case scream him to the next millennium. What else did he expect? He killed her best friend even though he didn't want to. Dumbledore forced him to, but Minerva didn't know that and the previous Headmaster didn't want her to know that. No, he couldn't touch her. He couldn't for he knew he would never be able to touch her again without wanting more. He stormed out of his rooms not caring if she awoke suddenly.

He stood in his office as he ran down the stairs and swiftly went to the person he wanted to talk to. The person in the painting looked like it was sleeping, but Severus knew better.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Severus addressed the painted man, but the man did not stir, "Headmaster." Severus repeated. The figure in the painting remained sleeping. Severus's patience was growing thin as his blood started to boil.

"Albus Dumbledore, I know you're up!" Severus bellowed at the painting and the man suddenly stirred awake.

"Ah Severus, sorry about that, what did you need?" asked Dumbledore looking humble even though the man glaring back at him looked quite the opposite.

"I've got Minerva."

"Oh good, then what are you waiting for?"

"I can't sir." replied Severus through gritted teeth. Merlin that old man was daft. If Severus could then he would've done it by now. Couldn't the man see that? The portrait looked bewildered at the new young Headmaster.

"What's troubling you Severus?" questioned Dumbledore as he could see that the young Headmaster looked unnerving.

"It's Minerva…I….I just can't do it."

"Do what?" questioned Dumbledore as it only caused Severus's anger to get worse. Man that man was really thick. Couldn't he see that he didn't want to talk about it? Dumbledore gave him an all too knowing smile as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Severus, if you truly care for her, you will help her no matter how much it may pain you." ordered Dumbledore. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Headmaster, I do."

-/-/-

The charms Professor had been released from the Hospital wing. He was feeling depressed lately. He knew his death was going to come. Truthfully he didn't want to die, but who did? He wanted to stay with his beloved wife and he wanted to continue teaching. He loved teaching and he would miss it dearly. He would miss many things. He would miss his wife's touch against his skin. He would miss the smiling faces of his students and Raven Claws. He was proud of them and he liked to see them grow into young ladies and young gentlemen. Yes, his Raven Claws never disappointed him as he was proud of them all.

The thought of all of that going away was over bearing. Yes he would miss Hogwarts. They had failed to catch Minerva yesterday and that surely meant all hope was lost for him. He tried to stay positive for his love, but it was getting harder with each passing minute. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal as he wondered if it would be the last time his heart beat or the last time he would inhale air. With all the worries in his mind he decided to go see his beloved flower. If he were truly passing then he would make sure to make every last minute count.

The small charms Professor made his way down to the green houses. He was certain that his wife would be there fertilizing her plants or watering them. He could picture her now. Her cute button nose buried in a flower as she would smell the aroma, the way her hands moved tenderly as she cared for her plants was all he could see. He loved her and he loved her passion. She was passionate with her students. She loved nature and he loved her for it. She was always kind and nonjudgmental.

Filius finally reached the green house. He opened the door and looked around. The place seemed to be empty. That didn't seem right. She was normally in the green house at this time. Where was she? Maybe she was in the green house and he just didn't see her. He stepped in and closed the door behind him softly.

"Oh my flower, are you here?" he asked. He looked around the place. Yes it seemed truly empty. He turned to walk out when he failed to look on the ground. A thick vine was on the ground as his tiny foot tripped over it. He felt himself plummeting to the ground. He tried to grab something to hold on to, but only found more vines to tangle himself up in. He couldn't regain his balance. The vines kept on entangling themselves around him as one wrapped tightly around his neck. He wondered if the plant was a Devil's Snare. He tried to relax, but when you can't breathe it's not the easiest thing to do.

His heart raced as his eyes were bulging. His lungs desperately needed air, but they couldn't find any. The charms Professor's face was turning a shade of purple and then he felt like his limbs were going weak. He was going in and out of consciousness. His head throbbed from being oxygen deprived. His body eased it's self as the plant found itself doing the same. Filius's body slumped to the floor as the world around him felt like it was spinning, until it all went black.

**Author's Note: So will our charm's Professor live? Sorry if that was a dark ending, but the story isn't over yet, just the chapter. Feel free of telling me what you think, I don't mind. ;) Hoped you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories

Severus knelt before Minerva. She slightly glowed as she was the only light in the dark room. Severus sighed as he knew he would have to do it sooner or later. He placed his fingertips gently on her temples.

"I'm sorry Minerva, legilimens."

Images flashed before his eyes. He was walking down the halls. The moon was high in the night sky as he was standing in the archway silently. What night was that? He couldn't remember. Minerva was in her cat form watching him. Her cat green eyes were upon him.

"You're up late, couldn't sleep?" he asked without even turning around. She hissed in displeasure for being caught. With a faint pop she was back to her human form. She walked towards him.

"As I could say the same thing for you." she replied in a crisp tone. Severus in the memory smirked as he leaned against the arch way with his arms folded.

"I never sleep."

"Hmm, yes, you are known as the greasy bat of the dungeons."

Severus huffed as he looked pleased with his title. "Yes, I'm known to make first year Huffelpuffs cry."

She smiled at his response. "Don't they cry about everything?"

"Don't let Pomona hear you talking about her Huffelpuffs." Severus warned her. Now Severus remembered the memory. He watched as it kept on playing. Minerva was thinking about this memory which made him smile. There was still the old Minerva in her. She wasn't completely gone yet.

"She's busy at the moment tucking them into bed with hot chocolate, and telling them bed time stories. So right now, I think I'm safe."

"You're very compassionate." Severus responded dryly. "I bet you would've made a great parent."

Minerva's face reddened in fury. Did he just say she'd be a horrible mother? Severus smirked at his response.

"Says the one who makes children cry." She retorted.

"Please, if I had a child, he or she would at least of some manners."

"Hmm, I bet." She was just as sarcastic as he was. He wondered why she was thinking of that particular moment. It was his first year as a teacher. More scenes popped up heated arguments about quidditch, silent moments in the staff room, and chess matches in his private quarters. One scene was when they were in the Great Hall eating dinner. Dumbledore was in a bright pair of shocking pink robes. Why he was in it, Severus would never know. He felt like puking since it reminded him of Umbridge. Minerva looked like she had a splitting headache as so did he.

"Albus, so why do you have a pair of shocking pink robes?" she asked in a glum tone. Albus smiled down at his two stern professors.

"Why I think they're quite suiting on me. What do you think Severus?" Dumbledore questioned while Severus didn't even look up.

"It's fine."

"Severus, you didn't even look." complained Dumbledore. Severus rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dumbledore. He then yelped and shielded his eyes.

"Merlin's beard, how can you possibly wear that?"

Minerva laughed while Dumbledore just pursed his lips.

"Well I like it."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but before my head explodes, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Minerva stated as she got up from her seat.

"I second that motion." Severus agreed as he got up and followed her out. They walked down the hall together side by side not saying a word.

"Do you need a potion for your headache?" asked Severus causing Minerva to look like she was just awoken from a deep thought.

"Ah…yes thank you Severus."

"Then come with me. I have some in my storeroom." He walked in front of her and she followed him. He led her down to the dungeons and into his classroom. In the memory Severus studied her gait. She looked nervous. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment. Was she nauseous?

He then got to his storeroom. He searched through the jars as she leaned against the frame watching him. He remembered that time. It was a little before Harry Potter arrived. He looked as calm as ever, but he remembered he wasn't. He remembered how much he wanted to pull her in and kiss her right then and there. Looking at her now in the memory it seems like she wouldn't mind that either.

He found the vial and passed it to Minerva. Her fingers come in contact with his as she held it there longer than necessary.

The scene changed as they were at a Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor verses Huffelpuff.

"Are you still confident about Gryffindor winning the match?" asked Severus. It was raining heavily that day were his dark hair clung to his face. His robes billowed in the actual wind that hit them dead on. Minerva's face was blistered red from the cold.

"Yes, I still am very confident of Gryffindor winning the game." she stated defiantly. Then her hat blew right off. Severus went to reach for it, but was unable to get it.

"Severus, let it go. It's fine." Minerva insisted as she pulled for him to sit down. He nodded and then sat down. Her dark hair was soaked in a matter of minutes as a few strands of her hair escaped the constricting bun and now stuck to her pale skin. She caught him staring and he quickly looked away. In the memory Severus realized he did like Minerva. He's liked her for a while, and didn't even realize it. Once the game was over he helped her down the sands.

"Well, I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were _very_ wrong I might add." Severus said as he got a cold glare from her. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to keep in the remaining warmth she had left. Severus took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." she said softly as she looked surprised. Severus just shrugged as they kept on walking.

The scene then changed as it was third year at Halloween. Minerva had finally had enough of Sybil Trelawney's ranting and she excused herself. Once he saw her leave, he thought it was safe enough to leave as well.

"Hello Severus." she said as she noticed Severus followed her out. Severus gave her a curt nod as she was heading towards her private quarters. For some reason Severus stayed behind her. She continued to walk as she pretended not to notice at all. Their steps were in time as their pace was the same. Suddenly she then gracefully turned around and waited for Severus to catch up.

"Are you following me Severus?" she questioned.

"Don't flatter yourself." Severus retorted, only to retrieve a sarcastic smile from her. "I was going to the library."

"You do realize we've past the corridor leading to the library." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm taking the longer route. I needed to clear some things out in my head."

"Like what?" she asked as she and Severus made their way down the hall together.

"Like maybe how miserable Longbottom is, I've lost all hope for your Gryffindors, especially him."

"I think you should cut some slack for Longbottom. He's just nervous, and who could blame him. Augusta isn't the very peaceful type of person to be raised around." Severus snorted in disbelief and so Minerva went on. "It's not like you're Slytherins are a pack of geniuses either. Crabbe and Goyle are helpless, and you're just mad at the fact that Longbottom's boggart was you dressed in his grandmother's clothes."

"I'd rather forget about that, and I know they are. I'll admit that my Slytherins are a bunch of spoiled brats that don't appreciate anything that we do for them. I'd like to kill them all."

Minerva laughed while Severus smiled that he made the head of Gryffindor laugh. "Severus, that's horrible."

"It's true. I can't wait for retirement. I plan to go far away from Hogwarts and society all together. If I didn't have to talk to another person in my life, then I would be completely content. Live in a house in the woods in peace." Severus looked at Minerva in the memory to see her smile fade. She had this empathetic look.

"I wouldn't mind some peace and quiet, but I would think it would be such a lonely life."

"Yes, you would only be able to get away from Hogwarts for…maybe…a day or two before you come running back looking for something to do."

Minerva swatted him in the arm causing Severus to laugh. They then reached her door. She then turned to face Severus where she bid him good night with a curt nod, while Severus did an overly dramatic bow. Severus then followed Minerva back into her room in the memory. With a wave of her hand the fire ignited in her sitting room casting some light into the room. He's never actually been in her sitting room. He's seen it from the doorway, but he's never been inside it.

Minerva moved towards her desk where there was a pile of finished paper work and marked essays. She sighed when she saw there was nothing else to do. She glided across the room and entered her bed room where she went to her vanity and took off that awful hat that Severus hated. She then pulled the pins out of her hair and tousled it with her hand.

Severus felt wrong being in her room while she was getting ready for bed, but the sight of her kept him in his place. She was wonderful. She started to brush her hair from root to tip as she hummed a tune.

"What happened? You look far too happy?" asked her reflection. Merlin, Severus hated the reflections in the mirrors. They were always so haughty and obnoxious. They always knew how to drive you over the edge.

"Nothing that concerns you, so just keep your mouth shut for one night." Minerva responded dryly at her reflection. Minerva got up and started to undress. Severus looked away knowing it would be rude if he saw her in such a way.

"Wouldn't you love to have a certain someone undress you?" Her reflection said in a snotty manner. "Do you ever wonder how his touch would feel on our skin, or maybe even how he might look under those black billowing robes? That's why you're so happy. You just talked to him didn't you?"

Severus was confused. Was her reflection just talking about him? Yet again the reflection could just be teasing her.

"I'm ignoring you."

"You always do. If you didn't you might have shagged him by now." Her reflection retorted. "Of course you wouldn't throw yourself at him. You have too much pride."

"No, I am just being realistic here. He is half my age, and a Slytherin. He wouldn't love an old hag like me."

"Tut-tut, you're too hard on us. We have still have a few cards in our hands; it's just that you're not willing to play them."

"We don't have any cards left. What am I saying? **I** don't have any cards in **my** hands. **You're** just a mere annoying reflection."

"Whatever you say, but deep down inside you know I'm right."

The scene changed as they were in the staff room. Filius had his music box playing as Pomona had her famous punch out. Mostly everyone around had a little too much to drink as they were all rather far too giggly. Albus was talking to Madame Pince as Pomona and Filius were in the corner snogging. Rolanda, Poppy, Charity, and Merlin knows what other female staff member were in another corner gossiping. Minerva went over to where Severus was sitting. She gave him a sweet smile and offered him her hand.

"Would the sulky Potion Master care to dance?" Minerva asked him. She was a little tipsy, but not entirely. She still had enough sense of what she was doing. Say yes thought Severus as he was beckoning himself in the memory. Of course he in the memory came with a snide remark.

"I'm going to bed." He then stood up and moved past her. She nodded her head in acceptance. Albus made his way towards Minerva. He then put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Come on my dear. Don't let him get you down. Would you like to dance?" he comforted her. He took her hand and then danced with her slowly.

"Thank you Albus." she whispered.

"Don't worry about him. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

She then smiled at him playfully. "You say that, but yet, oh so long ago, you refused my love."

Severus was shocked. He never knew Dumbledore might have turned her down. Why would anyone turn her down? Yes she was stubborn, but she was witty, charming, and beautiful. Also if it was long ago she probably was even more beautiful if that were possible. Oh Severus would have loved to have gone to school with her just so he could see how she looked.

"Oh my dear, you know perfectly why I turned you down."

"Yes I know. Sampson is a very lucky man."

"I hope so, I know I am." Dumbledore replied. Severus figured he was gay. The man made too many fashion statements not to.

The scene changed as it was the Yule Ball. He remembered that night very well. Severus approached Minerva as everyone had already left. She was helping in cleaning up. She went to turn the music off only for it to turn back on. She looked at it questioningly. She just turned the bloody thing off.

"Would you like to dance? I think I owed you one." Severus asked her as he offered her his hand. She grinned at Severus disbelievingly.

"You shouldn't play with me Severus. I'm far too old to be toyed around with."

"I beg the differ. I'm asking you sincerely as a friend."

"So it wouldn't break your heat if I declined the offer?"

"No, it would just break my pride." Severus responded looking smug. Minerva just smiled and took his hand.

"Alright, Severus, one dance for I am awfully tired."

Severus put his hand respectfully on the small of her back and then led her through the dance floor. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Severus. You are very light on your feet."

"I hope you're not mocking me."

"Never." she retorted looking innocent. He had to smile at their useless banter. The scene once again changed as they were at Grimauld place at an Order meeting. He passed her a simple note like he was a child again. She looked at him questioningly.

"Just read it." He mouthed to her. She unfolded the little paper as she read it. She smiled and then wrote down her response and sent it back. Severus unfolded the piece of parchment as the Severus observing the memory looked over to see what was written.

**I hate being here. I can't stand Sirius Black. **

_Well at least you didn't have to teach him._

Severus smiled at her response. He then wrote down his response and sent it back. She held in her laughter and wrote back her response. This went back and forth for a while.

**I would have loved to reprimand him if I were teaching then, but no. Instead I have to teach Longbottom with Twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumb (Crabbe and Goyle.) You know they melted their cauldrons and almost destroyed the whole room in one class.**

_That's not very surprising, but you know it's summer vacation. You have one more month of freedom before you have to go back to teaching. _

**I bet you're counting down the days. With nothing to do to keep you occupied, it must be unbearable. **

_Ha-ha, very funny. I'm actually very busy with the Order, and scheduling for the school._

**I feel badly for you. You never relax, or get to let your hair down for a day or two.**

_I do to_

**What a sight. It's too bad that I missed it. I would have loved to see the all-mighty professor let down her walls.**

_Yes you would, so then you could remind me of it every chance you got._

**You know me too well. **

_Unfortunately_

Severus went to write down his response when the meeting had ended and he noticed Minerva had risen from the table. The scene changed once more. He was staggering down the halls as he was gripping his sides. He was wounded and looked like a mess. His hair was matted with sweat as his robes were stained with blood and stuck to his skin.

Minerva spotted him as she was monitoring the corridors. She quickly moved to his side.

"Severus, what happened?"

"I'm okay, I-ah…just need to get to my rooms."

"Severus you're in no state to dispute. We need to take you to Poppy."

"No, I prefer my rooms…argh…" Severus cried from the pain. Minerva didn't leave him. She shifted some of his weight onto her as she helped down to his rooms. At least she wasn't bringing him to the informatory.

When they came to his private quarters, he said the password and then she helped him into his bedroom. His bedroom was simple. It was lined with bookshelves filled with books and a few pieces of dark leather bound furniture. The bed had bright emerald green covers with white pillows. She carefully helped him into his bed. The whole time Severus bit down hard on his lower lip to keep him from yelling out from the pain.

"Where are your healing potions?" she asked him urgently.

"In the bathroom cupboard." He muttered. Minerva made her way to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard as her reflection mocked her.

"Fancy seein' you in his bathroom."

"Shut up, now's not the time to mock me." Minerva retorted and slammed the cupboard shut. She swiftly made her way back to Severus. She undressed the upper part of his body despite his protesting grunts.

Severus didn't see her bravery until now looking into the memory. She didn't even flinch when she saw his open wounds and the tearing of his pale flesh. Minerva healed them carefully. She then conjured a wash tub where she eased his body into the warm bath. She let him keep his underwear on so she wouldn't see him naked.

She tenderly washed his body with a wash cloth. The warm water eased his muscles as she scrubbed the dry blood and sweat off his body, and for once washed his hair. Once he was clean she dried his body with a fluffy white towel. Minerva then got out a pair of his black night robes and clothed him properly.

She got him back into his bed. While he laid in his bed he watched as she went about his room cleaning the mess she made. Once she was done she went to leave when he stopped her.

"Stay, at least until I fall asleep."

She looked at him surprised but then nodded her head and sat by his side. Severus closed his eyes at peace finally. She watched him as he drifted off to sleep. Once she heard his breathing slow she knew he was asleep. Severus expected her to leave, but in the memory she didn't. She slowly raised her hand to his face. She paused probably telling herself not to, but then she continued. Her fingers lightly brushed against his pale cheek down to his jawline. He sighed in his sleep which caused Minerva to jump from the sudden movement. She calmed down when she realized he was still asleep.

"Uh what was I thinking, what am I thinking?" she silently chastised herself. She looked at Severus one more time before she left his room. When she shut the door, he felt like he himself was being shut out of her mind. He suddenly felt his body being jolted back. He opened his eyes to meet white glowing ones. Minerva was awake. She looked at Severus Dangerously and then at her feet.

Her hands went to tear at the rope that bound her feet. He went to stop her, but she snarled at him like a wild animal. She went to scream, but he silenced her as he pressed his lips hard against hers. He felt her body stiffen. Her eyes were wide open in astonishment. He kept her head in place with his strong hand clutching her chin.

When he pulled away he saw her eyes go green. Was she changing back?

"Minerva I love you." he confessed. Her eyes quickly changed back into the glowing white irises they were before. She glared at him. Then with one swift movement, she tore the ropes that bound her feet. She looked animalistic as she jumped off the bed. She looked around the room while at the same time, keeping Severus in the corner of her eye.

Severus moved towards her with all the bravery he could muster. She stood still and stoic as cautiously he approached her. He was close enough to reach out and touch her.

"Minerva, I know you're still in there." Severus told her softly. Her eyes were impassive. He didn't know what was going through her mind though she kept her eyes on him. Severus then slowly raised his hand and lightly brushed it against her cheek like she did in the memory. This seemed to cause her irises to go to back to their emerald green.

"Please, I just want you back." He begged her. Her green eyes seem to fill with unshed tears as they were glassy. Her lips trembled, but then she pulled herself together. She inhaled deeply as she was fuming. Her lips then thinned as her eyes turned into daggers. She swatted his hand away from her.

"You killed him." She snapped. She then screamed in agony as her face now read pain. She doubled over clutching her head. Severus wondered what was happening. He wanted to help her; he wanted to end her pain. He bent down so he could see her face.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet. He collided into the wall roughly. His head came in contact with a chair as he felt like he was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was Minerva swiftly moving out the door and down the stair case.

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, predictable, or even too dramatic. Eh, what can I say, I love to write drama. I promise I'm working on my other stories, but I haven't gotten a burst of excitement on them yet. Well hoped you liked the chapter, and I promise it's ending soon. I think maybe two more chapters, give or take a few. ;) Wishing you well, and review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Banshee in Hogwarts

"Poppy, please help him." Pomona pleaded between sobs.

"Pomona, please give me some room." Poppy commanded as she immediately bent down to the small Charms Professor.

"POMONA FLITWICK SPROUT, I warned…." Rolonda stormed into the green house, but was silenced when she saw Poppy hovering over Filius. Pomona immediately went to Rolonda for comfort. She collapsed on her sobbing hard into her shoulder. Rolonda felt like she would collapse herself. She never believed the stories were correct.

"Pomona, he's still alive!" announced Poppy gratefully. She felt his low staggering heartbeat beneath her palm. Pomona sobbed harder as she gripped Rolonda's clothes.

"You know, that should have had the opposite effect." Rolonda pointed out dryly.

"Could you just…shut up and be a good friend." snapped Pomona, and then she let go of Pomona as she staggered over towards her husband. Rolonda huffed irritably as she folded her arms across her chest and made her way to the small professor as well.

"I'm a good friend." she mumbled to herself.

Pomona cupped her husband's pale face in her big hand as she sobbed. "Don't leave me, please stay with me."

"Pomona, I have to get him to the informatory. He's alive, but just barely. He had a heart attack which has taken a great toll out of him. If he has another one, Pomona, he just might not make it." warned Poppy. Pomona wept harder as she reached for Rolonda, whom this time, remained silent. She held her dear friend and tried to comfort her. Poppy conjured a stretcher to carry Filius's body to the informatory.

Harry sat up in his hospital bed and slowly touched the bandages that were wrapped around his ears.

"I wouldn't remove them if I were you." warned Kingsley.

"Why not, they feel fine."

"Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you when you have to face Poppy."

Harry laughed as he faced Kingsley. "Let me guess, she reprimanded you."

"More like threatened to curse me into oblivion if I didn't get back to my bed."

Mad-Eye interrupted the conversation as he walked into the room. "Where the bloody hell are the other Professors?" he roared.

"Well aren't you Mister Sunshine." retorted Remus Lupin as he entered the room as if there weren't enough people there.

"Where were you?" growled Mad-Eye. "We could have had you're help in catching Minerva."

"Sorry, Tonks needed me." he confessed nonchalantly. Mad-Eye just huffed as he was looking sour as ever. Harry smirked. He loved everyone. The order was like his family. He looked around as most of the Order was in their hospital beds looking like they'd rather be anywhere, but the informatory. There was only one person missing.

"Hey, does anyone know where Ron is?"

"Out of the way!" ordered Poppy as she barged through the doors with Filius on the stretcher. Mad-Eye and Remus moved quickly out of the way. A still sobbing Pomona and a silent Rolonda were behind them.

"What happened to him?" Remus was the first to collect himself.

"He was attacked by a Devil's Snare which gave him a fatal heart attack." explained Poppy. "Now, everyone who isn't supposed to be here, get out. This informatory isn't big enough for all of you."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled a very anxious voice.

"Was that Ron?" asked Remus as he looked around.

Harry's eyes grew bigger as he nodded. "That sounded exactly like Ron."

Just then Ron came running like a bat out of hell into the informatory. He slammed the doors shut behind him as he was heaving for breath.

"Quick, close the other doors before she comes!" ordered Ron as he moved quickly to the other doors.

"What do you mean by _**she**_?" asked Harry as everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"She, the Professor, Professor McGonagall, she's still that glowing thing. I thought that was a dream, but I saw her Harry. She was bloody chasing me!" stammered Ron as he closed the other doors shut and looked around frightfully. Harry got up from his bed as he went to calm down Ron. He gripped Ron by the shoulders to hold him in place.

"Ron, Ron," yelled Harry, but Ron's eyes still darted around the room. Getting fed up Harry slapped Ron across the face. Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Harry, you just hit me." Ron muttered incredulously. Pomona at that point broke from Rolonda's embrace as she approached Ron.

"Sorry Ron." apologized Harry. He was then pushed out of the way by Pomona.

"Where's Minerva?" barked Pomona. Rolonda rushed over to pull Pomona off of Ron.

"Mr. Weasley don't answer that." commanded Rolonda as she reached Pomona. "Pomona, what are you thinking? It's not Minerva's fault that she's a Banshee."

"Ro, if you value your life, stay out of this! Now Weasley, where is she!"

"Weasley don't answer that!"

Ron looked back and forth from Rolonda to Pomona. He didn't know which one to oblige to, the furious one who looks homicidal, or the one who's trying to calm down the homicidal one? Mad-Eye then held back Rolonda, who was trying to hold back Pomona.

"Where's Minerva, we can still get her if she's still in the castle."

"Are you raving mad? If Pomona knows, she's going to try to kill Minerva, or get killed trying!" shouted Rolonda. Harry didn't know what to do and neither did Ron.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Don't!"

"We can still get her if you tell us!"

"Don't tell either of them!" yelled Rolonda before Mad-Eye put a silencing charm on her.

"Ron don't tell them! Hooch is right, they're out to kill." Harry warned and Ron nodded as he understood. Rolonda threw her arms up in the air as she had a finally-someone-agrees-with-me look.

"Pomona, get your hands off of Weasley, and Moody, how dare you hex one of the professors!" shrieked Poppy which made them all stop and tremble in fear. "Are you trying to give your husband another heart attack?"

"Husband?" questioned Harry and Ron simultaneously. Pomona reluctantly let go of Ron and looked ashamed. Mad-Eye flicked his wand, freeing Rolonda of the silencing charm.

"Thank you!" Rolonda snarled furiously.

Poppy shook her head disapprovingly as she stepped in between everyone. "I would have expected better behavior around adults. Honestly, does anyone have some sense of propriety?"

"Sorry Poppy." They all incomprehensibly mumbled in unison. Harry and Ron gawked at them. Yes, the matron was sometimes scary, but for all these adults to be cower from her too, was too good of a sight.

"Right then, Pomona, you will not try to kill Minerva since she's not the reason why Filius was attacked by a Devil's Snare." she reprimanded Pomona who nodded her head looking dejectedly. "And you Moody should know better than to point your wand at a Professor." Poppy continued to reprimand while waving her finger in Mad-Eye's face. "As for you Ro, I never thought I'd live to see the day, but you were the best behaved out of everyone in the situation."

"Thank you…wait…Poppy!"

"Hehe, Poppy just dissed you." teased Pomona.

"I'm glad I was able to make you laugh since your husband's accident." Rolonda responded which caused Pomona to stop laughing. Tears glassed her eyes as she was on the verge of crying once again.

"I'm sorry Pomona, I didn't mean to." Rolonda went to console her friend once again. Poppy then turned to Harry and Ron.

"Where is Minerva? It's about time Moody got her and turned her mind right."

"Thank you, finally someone wants to get her." Mad-Eye shouted up in the air as if he were yelling at the Heavens.

"I last saw her around the Great Hall." Ron answered.

"Let's go!" yelled Mad-Eye, only to retrieve disgruntled moans from the Order members as they got from their beds. "Come on, you bunch sound like old people!"

"Get off your high horse, we're coming." growled Kingsley.

"Yeah, well you don't look like it!" yelled Mad-Eye behind his back.

"Old prude."

"Don't think I didn't hear that!"

-/-/-

"Severus, Severus, Severus Tobias Snape wake up!" yelled a familiar voice. Severus's eyes fluttered open. His head was throbbing in pain.

"Severus, you need to go get her!"

"Argh…what…Headmaster, what's wrong now?"

"Minerva, I saw her. Merlin, you weren't joking when you said she was a banshee Severus." Dumbledore responded as he started to chuckle.

Severus jolted up as he remembered Minerva. He looked around the room. His eyes searched madly. She wasn't there. Where the bloody Merlin was she?

"Severus, what are you waiting for? Go get her. We can't have a banshee running through Hogwarts!" Dumbledore ordered Severus. Severus staggered down the stairs. He shook his head to recollect his senses before he went for a head long run out of his office, out to find Minerva. Being Headmaster he was bound to the castle. He could sense where everyone was. Severus sensed Minerva was swiftly moving towards around the Great Hall. What was that daft woman doing?

He ran faster down the corridors until he came to the entrance to the Great Hall. It was opened just a crack. He peeped inside where he saw Minerva standing still. She stood on the dias in front the staff table. She looked straight at the Headmaster's chair. He silently slipped through the doors unnoticed by Minerva.

Minerva stood silently. Her heart felt broken. Her best friend was gone, and the one she loves is the murderer. The most disturbing fact is that he actually loves her back. This can't be happening. No, it just can't be.

-/-/-

Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Harry, and Rolonda went straight to the Great Hall. The other Order members went in other parts of the castle close to the Great Hall to make sure she didn't escape, while Pomona stayed in the informatory since Poppy didn't think she was emotionally stable.

"Look, the door's open." pointed out Rolonda.

"Shhh." They all hushed her.

"Well then."

They approached the door with wands ready.

"Ah Moody," Harry muttered, "How are we going to get her this time? None of the spells penetrated her shield?"

"Good point, what are we going to do, because last time it didn't go so well." Rolonda stopped Moody.

"I am not getting my ears blown off again." Kingsley stated.

Mad-Eye sighed as he really didn't know what they were going to do. While the three debated the problem, Harry crept towards the door. He gazed through the opening. He saw Severus standing behind Minerva silently as she was standing before the staff table motionless.

"Minerva?" Severus said softly.

"Shh, you guys, look at this." Harry motioned towards the others to come by quietly. They all swiftly moved towards Harry. Kingsley and Mad-Eye tripped over each other as Rolonda beat them all to the door. Her jaw dropped in utter shock.

"If he does anything to her, I swear I'll hex him into the next century." snarled Rolonda.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Moody growled.

"He's doing what we're not." Kingsley jeered.

Minerva whipped around to see Severus only a few feet away from her. She hissed like a feral animal at him. Severus slowed his pace, but didn't stop moving towards her.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

Mad-Eye snorted in disbelief. "As if."

"Why isn't she screaming her head off?" wondered Kingsley out loud.

"Why isn't she decking him? I think she should rip his ear off." Rolonda added. The two men looked at her as they gave her the are-you-serious look.

"What, that's what I'd do."

"Do you see her?" interrupted Harry. "She looks nervous. She's trembling. I think she's afraid of Snape."

"What are you, the banshee whisperer?" Rolonda retorted.

Severus neared her as he stopped to stand beside her. He then averted his eyes to the staff table. He waited for her to calm down before he talked.

"What are they doing?" Rolonda broke the silence.

"Shh."

"I know I know, jeesh."

Severus turned to her finally as he said, "I didn't murder him."

"That's it, I'm going to kill him." growled Rolonda, but they held her back before she could give them away. "Let me at him."

"Shh."

Minerva looked at Severus with fury in her bright white eyes. Apparently she didn't believe him as much as Rolonda had. She hissed at him once again as she grabbed the collar of his robes and pushed him back against the staff table causing him to lose his balance. He fell with his back on the table and now with Minerva on top of him. She hissed again looking wilder than ever.

"You speak lies."

"That's my girl." Moody applauded.

"Give him the left hook Min." cheered Rolonda. Harry was astonished to see his professor act in such a manner.

"Harry saw you. He saw you kill him." Minerva gripped his robes even tighter. Severus thought she was going to rip them from his body so she could shred his bare flesh with her claws.

"I killed him under his orders. Did you think I wanted to kill him?" Severus said defiantly. Minerva pulled him by his collar so their face was inches away.

"More lies!" Minerva slammed his back into the table. Severus shut his eyes from the pain and then gripped her wrists and sat up. He forced her back on the table, pinning her there with his body.

"I'm not lying."

She thrashed beneath him. He restrained her wrists above her head. She then snarled at him while he smirked. She still had her resilient side in her.

"Liar, Voldemort ordered you to do it, and you so happily obliged being his bitch." she spat.

"Oh, nice one, that's the old Min I know." Rolonda laughed silently. She had bitten her fist to keep from laughing out loud. Mad-Eye and Kingsley were silently chuckling as Harry just gaped at the scene. He never heard her swear before, but yet again, he's not use to her being a banshee either.

Severus growled in irritation of her statement. Her eyes had turned green as her hair started to slowly change back to its raven black shade.

"Did you see that?" Harry questioned. The three adults terminated their laughter as they gaped at the scene.

"She's changing back." Mad-Eye said incredulously.

"So all she had to do was insult the greasy git?" Rolonda questioned sounding more furious than curious. "Personally, I'm offended!"

"Shh."

"Minerva, why don't you ask him yourself?" suggested Severus.

"How do you plan on doing that, Severus? Last time I checked, you killed him." she retorted as she started to fight against him again. Before he could explain she kneed him swiftly in the crotch.

"Argh." He rolled off of her.

"Ohh." The three guys looked away as if they were they one who were hit.

"Alright Min!" yelled Rolonda a bit too loudly. Minerva looked over in their direction looking vexed. Her hair turned back to its moon beam white, and her eyes glowed.

"What now?" asked Kingsley already starting to back off. The last thing he wanted was his ears blown off.

"Run!" yelled Rolonda running for dear life. Kingsley was right behind her as Mad-Eye stood his ground. With his fake leg, he couldn't really run. Harry on the other hand couldn't think what to do. Minerva sat up from the table, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

Harry almost felt like she was seeing right through him. He wondered what she was thinking. Minerva then shook her head as if she was in a trance. A small smile braced her lips. Harry wondered what she saw. She then looked at Mad-Eye. Her expression changed. Her smile diminished as she looked more empathetic than happy.

Suddenly a burst of blue light had been scent passed her head. Minerva's shield reflected it back at the caster, Remus Lupin, as he was knocked off his feet.

"I think I forgot to mention that last part." said Arthur, looking apologetically.

"You think?" he grumbled back. Minerva swiftly moved off the table as she ran for it, only to find her way to be blocked by two more order members. Molly Weasley and Tonks stood ready for her.

"Minerva, there's no way out, just come with us." Molly tried to persuade Minerva.

"We just want to help you." Tonks assured her. Minerva looked at Tonks as a vision flashed before her eyes. Molly and Tonks looked at each other questioningly. They lowered their wands. Molly slowly approached Minerva. She carefully placed her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Minerva dear, please let us help you."

Minerva moved away from Molly as she hissed. "You want to help me? Then stay out of my way!"

Minerva then ran pasted them. Molly went to hex her, when Tonks stopped her.

"She has a shield remember?" Tonks reminded her.

"Then how the bloody hell are we supposed to catch her?" snarled Moody as he made his way towards them. They just shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly Minerva felt someone grab a hold of her wrist as she was tugged in another direction. She collided into someone as they apparated away.

All three of them gaped at the sight. Severus had just apparated away with Minerva.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts." Molly stated confused.

"You can't." assured Tonks as she was just as confused as Molly.

"The headmaster can." Harry answered their questions.

This only made Mad-Eye furious as he banged his staff against the stone floor. "Well what are we waiting for? We have to find her. Merlin knows what he's going to do to her."

Author's note: I hoped you liked the continuation. I think two more chapters until the end. Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm glad to see it almost coming to an end. Well good night, or more like good morning ;) Hope to update the next chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A New Life Indeed

"Let me go!" yelled Minerva once they landed in the Headmaster's office. Severus held her tight against his body. Minerva fought against him as she was kicking and thrashing, trying to get away from his grasp.

"Minerva, Merlin damn it, I'm trying to help you!" yelled Severus, but her lashing out didn't cease.

"Minerva?"

Minerva stopped from the familiar voice. Severus sighed thankfully, but still didn't let her go.

"Albus?"

"Minerva, Severus isn't here to hurt you. I can explain everything."

-/-/-

"So where do we start our search? She could be anywhere." asked Molly frantically.

"Yes, she looked at me weirdly." admitted Tonks.

"Humph," Mad-Eye huffed, "she looked at me weirdly too."

"She probably saw how you guys died, and by the way Severus probably took her to his office." Harry interrupted them all. All three adults looked at him strangely.

"Snape told McGonagall to ask Dumbledore. The only way she could do that is through a painting. There's a portrait of Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office, unless they found a way to bring the dead back to life." he explained.

"And they call Hermione the brains of the group." Rolonda came to join the party.

"Where the hell were you?" hissed Mad-Eye.

"I was alerting the others. I sent Molly and Tonks here." Rolonda responded defensively.

"Yeah, because you couldn't face Minerva yourself"

Harry on the other hand was able to slip away from the others unnoticed. He was tired of hearing them bickering. He needed to help his professor from Snape. If he was telling the truth, then he wanted to know why.

-/-/-

Minerva pushed Severus away from her as she went towards the voice. She stood in front of his portrait looking into those blue twinkling eyes. Her eyes started to glass over with unshed tears.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry that I've caused you such misery, but you must understand that it was my time to go. I was dying from the start, you knew that." Dumbledore told her softly while she just shook her head, not wanting to listen. "Please, listen to me Tabby. You knew I was dying from my hand. You saw how the poison spread through my body. Severus did me a favor. I asked him to kill me, so he could save Draco, and himself. There is no need for people to die when they don't need to."

"No, I don't understand. Why would Draco die, if you didn't?" Minerva shouted in confusion. Her skin still glowed around her. Her eyes turned bright white again.

"Severus can show you the memories." Dumbledore looked at Severus who looked a little apprehensive. Minerva turned around at him looking ready to bit his head off if he touched her.

"Now Tabby, if you want to know the truth, you must trust me." Dumbledore told her sternly. Minerva looked at her friend and then at Severus. She sighed deeply as her eyes turned back to green. Severus used this time to slowly approach her once more. He raised his hands towards her temples. He looked at her for permission to continue before he touched her.

Minerva looked into his dark eyes trying to find any dishonesty. He looked tired as he had dark circles under his eyes. His face was sallow and gaunt. It seemed as if he hadn't slept for days. He was close to her. She remembered how his soft lips felt against hers, but then she shook the thought away. She couldn't think about that now, not now.

Severus saw that she was staring at him. He wondered what she was thinking. What was running through her mind? He finally touched her temples and unleashed the memory he had into her mind. Her eyes shut closed as she saw the memory flash before her eyes. They were in the Headmaster's office except that Dumbledore was alive. He was sitting at his desk as Severus paced furiously around the room.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this Sir."

"It's the only way Severus. You know I'm dying. Hogwarts needs you Severus, and Draco doesn't deserve to die. He's a confused lost soul who needs your help."

"But to kill you, Headmaster, is that truly the solution?"

"It's all I can think of Severus. It's for the greater good."

"And Minerva, does she know about this?"

"No, I don't tell her everything, Severus, and it would be better that she didn't know about it. If she did, she'd probably try to stop us."

Severus smirked, but then started to pace again. "This isn't right, I can't do it."

"Oh but you must. Don't think of it as murdering me Severus, but putting me out of pain. You could give me a quick painless death while the poison that runs through me is giving me the opposite."

Now Dumbledore stood with a reassuring hand on Severus's shoulder. "I can't Headmaster, I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"I know you can Severus, and you will"

-/-/-

Harry ran down the corridors until he stopped in front of the Gargoyle. Damn thought Harry. He didn't know the password. Plus Snape wasn't like Dumbledore where he could guess a random candy. The password could be anything. He didn't know what it could be. Harry turned around as he suddenly heard Mad-Eye's fake leg banging against the stone floor.

"Step aside Gargoyle, before I blow you to smithereens!" he roared at the statue. Harry looked at it, and if he hadn't known better, it looked as if it gulped from fear. Rolonda was right behind him as they walked towards the statue.

"Blasted statue?" cursed Mad-Eye before he turned to Rolonda. "What's the password?"

"How am I supposed to know?" questioned Rolonda as put her hands up in surrender. "How about I hate Potter?"

"Hey!" Harry yelled at Rolonda.

"What, it's no secret that you're not Severus's favorite student."

Harry shrugged as it was true. "Well, now what?"

"I don't know, but he better not lay a finger on Minerva-" Rolonda was interrupted as the statue moved aside. "That was the password?"

"Who cares, let's go!" ordered Mad-eye as was the first to move up the spiraling stair case.

Rolonda stayed in place dumbfounded. "Am I the only one here that finds that weird, and disturbing?"

-/-/-

Severus withdrew from her mind, and put his hands at his sides.

"So it's true, you didn't murder him." she said softly. It was as if she was saying the new information to herself. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I'm sorry for what I called you." she apologized as she stroked his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch as he relaxed.

"Is what you said before true?"

"I just showed you the memory." Severus pulled away aghast.

"No," she pulled him back towards her, "I meant back in your room."

Severus smirked but in a playful manner. The smile was rare as he's only smiled like that for Lilly, but now he was smiling for Minerva. He looked into her dark emerald eyes. He saw that her skin no longer had that unearthly glow as she was back to normal. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. He savored the sensation as he no longer had to fear that she would scream out loud. Her hand never left his cheek as her other hand encircled around his neck to pull him closer. Severus reached out as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. With each passing second their heart beats quickened. The kiss became bruising as he was claiming her as his own and she claimed him with the same force.

"Get a room!" interjected Phineas Nigellus Black in his portrait. All the others hushed him as others reprimanded him for interrupting a moment like that. Minerva didn't mind as she still kept her hold on Severus as he held her.

The only thing that really ruined the moment was the loud knock from Mad-Eye's staff as he roared, "Severus, open the door! We know you have Minerva."

"What I really want to know is why she's your password." exclaimed Rolonda.

"Not now Rolonda!" snapped Mad-Eye.

Minerva gave Severus a questioning look. He made her his password?

"We need to get you out of here. They cannot know."

"But you're innocent Severus. They should know."

"No, I need them to hate me. It's the only way they can do what they need to do." Severus stated as he started to move Minerva towards his living quarters. She stopped him.

"Do what, abandon you, and alienate you? You do not deserve that."

Severus held her tighter as he forced her to keep on moving. "I might not deserve it Minerva, but it is what needs to be done. Hold on." He told her as he held her tighter.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, but he didn't answer her, instead they apparated away as she landed outside the front doors of Hogwarts. She felt the cool grass beneath bare feet. She never took notice to her appearance.

"Minerva, I'm going to stupefy you so you don't have to explain right away once they find you. Do not tell them what you've learned. Just tell them I forced a potion down your throat and that's all you remember, or just say you don't remember anything." He instructed her he went to leave her side, but she didn't let him go.

"Wait, when will I see you again?"

Severus looked back at her. She cared for him, and would miss him. He liked the new feeling as no one ever felt that way towards him. He pulled her into his arms as he gave her one last kiss. Before she knew it she, felt like the ground had fallen beneath her. All she could see was darkness.

He gently laid her unconscious body on the ground. He looked down at her calm face as he felt his heart beat slowed. Her lips were swollen beet red. Her skin was pale, but at least not glowing, as her dark hair was like a shadow around her. He wiped away a strand of her hair before he lightly kissed her good bye.

-/-/-

"They're in there, I'm sure of it." growled Mad-Eye. Harry nodded his head in agreement. He was sure that Severus would take her there to see Dumbledore's portrait.

"Well open the Bloody door if you're so sure of yourself." yelled Rolonda.

"It's easier said than done." hissed Mad-Eye. "Now stand back!"

Rolonda grabbed Harry as they both moved backwards from the door. Mad-Eye lashed his wand out at the door causing it to explode into thousands of pieces. Mad-Eye quickly made it through the door as fast as his wooden leg would take him as Harry and Rolonda were right behind him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Severus as he stood up from his desk looking alarmed. Mad-Eye had his wand pointed at Severus.

"Where's Minerva?" Mad-Eye questioned Severus as he glared at him. Mad-Eye's glares were famous amongst death eaters and Severus was no objection.

"Mr. Moody, I would like to ask why you have barged into my office in such a manner unannounced."

"You haven't answered my question. Where is Minerva?"

Severus glared right back at the man as he quickly moved from around his desk and approached Mad-Eye.

"I would like to inform you, Alastor Moody, that I am headmaster of Hogwarts, and therefore I have every right as to remove you from the premises."

"I would like to see you try." dared Mad-Eye. "I have put away more death eaters than you can count boy, so don't think I'm going to cower under your glare like some first year Huffelpuff."

"I wasn't counting on it."

"Okay, can we get on with this? Alastor wants to know where Minerva is, while I'd like to know why she's your password!" Rolonda interrupted the two. Harry had to roll his eyes. She just wasn't going to let that down was she?

"Really, are you serious?" asked Mad-Eye incredulously.

"I was just wondering."

"Stupefy." Harry shouted through the chaos. The red beam of light struck Severus directly on his upper right arm.

"Harry!" roared Mad-Eye in a mixture of being proud, shocked, and angered.

"Nice hit Potter, now quick, let's tie him up." Rolonda exclaimed already having rope emit from her wand and wound tightly around Severus. Mad-Eye roamed around the office and private quarters only to find it empty.

"She's not here." Mad-Eye reported once he was done with his search.

"Well let's go." Rolonda said as she levitated Severus behind her. "Everyone is probably already at the informatory, wondering where we are."

-/-/-

Molly and Tonks were ordered to look at Dumbledore's tomb for Minerva. She wasn't there. The scene seemed eerie and somber. Dumbledore finally gone was something hard to let seep in.

"I can't believe the board of Governors made Severus Headmaster." Molly spat.

"I'm sure it's Malfoy's doing for sure. He probably blackmailed them all." Tonks assured.

They continued to walk in silence until Molly broke the silence. "So, what's up with you and Remus?"

Tonks blushed as she smiled at Molly. "Oh you'll find out sooner or later."

Molly gave Tonks an all too knowing smile. She knew something was going on between the two, but she wouldn't protrude over them. Tonks was nice, though she would have wished Tonks fell in love with her Bill instead of that foolish girl Fleur. As they came up the hill both their breaths were caught in their throats. Minerva was sprawled across the lawn in front of the front doors of Hogwarts. The bright side she wasn't glowing.

"Oh my, what did he do to her?" asked Tonks as they approached her. Severus had put painless bruises and cuts over her, so it would look like he abused her. It was the only way they would really despise him.

"We have to get her to Poppy." Molly quickly levitated Minerva in the air as her and Tonks made their way to the hospital wing. They entered to find Pomona lying down next to Filius as Poppy was anxiously pacing her wards, waiting for people to return with Minerva. Some had returned like Kingsley, Arthur, and Remus, but Molly and Tonks haven't come back. Harry, Rolonda, and Moody haven't returned either. She gasped when she saw Rolonda and Molly had Minerva.

"We found her, looks like she was beaten." confessed Molly. Poppy looked furious as she advanced on them. The others sighed in relief only for their guts to catch in their throat from the sight of her.

"Please set her on the bed." Poppy ordered. Once Molly had set her down, Poppy pulled the curtains so it was only her and Minerva. She unclothed Minerva and started to examine her body. She healed the cuts and bruises. Moving her wand in complicated motions while muttering incantations, she wrote down the results. She then clothed Minerva in Hospital pajamas. She went to get the required potions only to find Rolonda barge into the ward with an unconscious tied up Severus behind her.

"What the Bloody Merlin happened?" snapped Poppy. "Don't bring him in my ward, Minerva's here!"

"Minerva's here?" shouted Rolonda as she ran to over where Minerva was.

"That bastard, let me at him!" cried Molly as she stormed towards him.

"Hold on Molly," her husband, Arthur, held her back, "We don't want you going to Azkaban."

"Arthur, you saw how Minerva was, he…Merlin knows what he did!" Molly protested. Harry and Mad-Eye didn't understand what she meant. Rolonda looked at Minerva. Most her bruises were healed, but she still gasped. She saw the thin red lines across her body which was a sign of deep cuts that were just magically healed. There was one across her cheek bone, a small one near her hairline, and some up and down her arms. Rolonda looked furious.

Rolonda pointed her wand at Severus as she yelled "Dep-" She was cut off as someone grabbed her wand hand and pointed it down to the floor. She turned around surprised to see Minerva sitting up with her hand tightly around Rolonda's.

"Don't Rolonda." She ordered as her stern demeanor returned. The others gawked at the scene as they were bewildered. Rolonda on the other hand moved to wrap her arms around Minerva in a tight embrace.

"You're back." Rolonda started to form tears in her eyes. "I…I thought we'd lost you forever."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Minerva. She decided to play dumb. She knew what she had done while she was a banshee, but she didn't seem to want to explain herself. She didn't know exactly what had overcome her.

"You don't remember?" asked Rolonda as she pulled away from Minerva looking appalled.

"The last thing I remember is the funeral, and then I was at Albus's grave grieving for one last time," Minerva replied the last part a bit ashamed, but continued," and then I don't remember anything else."

"Oh Min." wept Rolonda as she drew Minerva closer to her. Minerva stiffened as she wasn't the hugging type of person. Severus was the new exception though she thought happily to herself. Minerva was a good actress as she acted shocked.

"May I ask, why is Severus tied up, what happened to me, and why is everyone's ear's wrapped up?"

"We'll explain Minerva, but I must confess to the others before they go beating up Severus, is that he may have not beaten Minerva." Poppy stated.

"What?"

"Severus, why would he beat me?" questioned Minerva.

"Yes, I have examined her thoroughly, and the bruises and buts where in random places. They didn't look inflicted, but more like self-inflicted." Poppy explained. "The only bad thing in the report Min," she sighed as she face Minerva to tell her, "you may look normal, but you will forever be a banshee."

-/-/-

Several weeks had passed as Minerva has been carefully watched and monitored. The others had reluctantly let Severus go, but they didn't trust him around Minerva. They would never trust him around her alone. Minerva on the other hand was still in fact a banshee. She could blow your ear off with her screaming, though she wouldn't dare. She still could see people's death, and sense when it was someone's time to kick the bucket. Pomona had forgiven Minerva, but she kept Filius away from her. He slowly recovered, but was warned not to do anything that involved a lot of energy.

Minerva was in her room, as the heat of July was getting to her. She opened her windows to let in the cool night air. Each time she felt a slight breeze on her neck, she imagined it was Severus. She remembered his touch on her. How her body felt warmth and longing for him. He hadn't spoken to her since the night when she learned the truth.

The small knock on her door derailed her train of thought. She unconsciously called the person in as it was becoming a routine. She heard the door softly click close and then lock itself. Minerva looked up to see Severus standing there. She leapt up from her seat and ran into his embrace. He kissed her as his arms wrapped around her. He had missed her of every waking moment.

"Severus, you finally came." she exclaimed as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Well the staff didn't really make it easy for me to come and talk to you."

"Yes, they're rather protective." she said in a matter of fact tone. He smirked as his hands started to roam her body.

"I've noticed." he retorted dryly. His hands caressed her curves through her nightdress. She grave a throaty moan as he kissed her lips once more before trailing soft kisses down her neck. He ran his hand through her dark curls as he inhaled the scent. He loved how she smelled.

"I've missed you." she confessed as her arms warped around his back, drawing him closer to her. He kissed her more urgently as she found herself being lifted up from the ground and lead into her bedroom.

As she laid in bed with her bare body intertwined with his she remember that night when he first approached her. They had witnessed together how Severus died. It wasn't in his old age either. It seemed like it was creeping up on them. She couldn't lose him. They had just gotten together.

Severus saw the sad look in her eyes as he seemed to read her thoughts. He held her tighter to him. He rubbed her arms reassuringly as he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"We'll find a way Minerva, we'll find a way."

-/-/-

During the school year, Minerva and Severus barely saw each other. It wasn't safe. Minerva looked up protective spells for Severus. She hoped she could find a way to protect him from Nagini. Every time Severus was called by the Dark Lord, his heart beat faster as he wondered if it was going to be the night he was killed.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts. Minerva knew it the war was going to be tonight as Severus did as well. She had dueled him in the halls in front of Harry. He warned her that she must be rebellious around him while others were around. She played her part a little too well maybe at that part. She watched as he left. She couldn't think of that now. Voldemort was most likely to arrive any minute. She had to get the students safely out.

As the fight progressed, she hoped no one had struck down Severus. Before she attacked a death eater, she made sure it wasn't Severus. She wondered where he was. As she ran down the halls she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her down a corridor. Her first reaction was to fight against the attacker.

"Minerva, it's me." Severus hissed and her thrashing ceased. She looked up at him as he hugged her.

"I believe it's time, but before it happens I wanted to tell you that I love you, more than words could describe." he admitted. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she kissed him with everything she had.

"I love you." she whispered. She then gripped his hands with hers as she rested his hand over her heart as hers was pressed against his. "You will forever be in my heart."

There was a faint glow around her. He thought she was turning into her full banshee form again. He then noticed his own hand glowed, but only for a second. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks with him. He drew her closer to him as he held her once more.

"I have to go now. The Dark Lord summons me. I must go." He told her, though she didn't want to let him go. "Don't forget what I told you Minerva."

He was then gone as she was left alone amongst the battle. Severus landed at the Shrieking Shack. He listened to the Dark Lord, but all the time he was thinking of Minerva. How he would miss her. He watched as Nagini moved in her magical protected shield. Before he knew it she struck him in his throat. He felt her strong slithering body constrict around him. This was it. This was what he saw through Minerva's eyes. He knew it was coming. When the snake left him to die he saw Potter. He was ready to see Potter as he handed him the flask. The flask had memories that would explain everything. Before he knew it the pain had finally taken its toll as his body grew limp and he was in the darkness alone.

Minerva saw the Dark Lord fall. Finally he was gone, though she didn't see Severus anywhere. She lashed out her wand as her patronus tabby cat flowed out of it.

"Lead me to him." She ordered it and it sprinted out in front of her. She ran after it without hesitation. Please be alive she thought. She stunned the Whomping Willow as she made her way through. She found herself in the Shrieking Shack. Her eyes searched widely for him. They soon fell upon a pile of black robes in the corner of one room. She ran towards it collapsing to her knees. She rolled him over to see his pale cold face. Those dark mysterious eyes she would never gaze into. Her fingers trailed the deadly snake bite that scared his flesh.

"No, please, don't leave me." she pleaded. She felt herself go numb. Her body was trembling as her hands were balled in his robes. Tears streamed freely from her green emerald eyes as they turned white and her hair was bleach sand. She had her unearthly glow around her. She looked into his lifeless face as she felt herself sobbing uncontrollably. Why was all she could think of. Why did he have to die?

"I love you." She whispered to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She bent her face low to his so her lips brushed against his ice cold lips. The light around her seem to consume them. They were surrounded by light as Minerva was blinded herself. She didn't know what was going on. All she did was embrace Severus harder. She shut her eyes from the blinding light until she found it to cease.

"I love you too." was a throaty response. She looked up in shock as she saw that he was very alive. He was still sickly pale as his skin was ice cold. He brushed his freezing fingers against her unscarred cheek.

"But how?" she was dumbfounded. Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter?"

-/-/-

Severus was awarded Merlin first class for his part during the war. It took a while for the others to understand that Severus was innocent once Harry had shown them the memories. Once the war was over, Severus had moved out in a log cabin deep inside the woods, and away from civilization, just as he wished.

Severus sat by the fire with a good book and a cup of coffee. He peered over the book to look at his sleeping wife. He got up from his seat as he sat down beside her sleeping form and pulled her towards him. She snuggled into his embrace as he was sorry for waking her up.

"So is this what you wanted?" she asked him teasingly.

"No," he shook his head as she gave him a questioning look, "it's even better."

"It better be." she teased back. He kissed her lovingly as her cheek caressed his cheek. Minerva smiled as she sighed happily. She then looked at the clock.

"It's time to go." She said as she got him. He sighed, another school year, great.

"Samuel, are you ready?" yelled Minerva up the stairs.

"Yes Mum." responded a young eleven year old boy. He came tumbling down the stairs with his things. Minerva smiled as she handed him his coat.

"What house do you think I'll be sorted into?" he asked excitedly.

"Slytherin." answered Severus looking smug. Minerva shook her head.

"You know better Severus, obviously he's a Gryffindor." She teased back. Severus looked at her dotingly. The family made their way to the train station as they thought it would be good for him to have the normal experience of riding on the train without his parents.

Minerva bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pushed her away.

"Ma!" he rubbed her kiss away. Severus chuckled as he lovingly patted his son's black curly hair and then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Would you guys be mad if I got into another house?" he asked worriedly as he looked up at them. Minerva bent down as she smiled at her son and shook her head.

"Of course not, we'll love you no matter what."

"Unless you're a Huffelpuff." Severus interjected. Minerva waked him crossly on the arm.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor, but if not, it doesn't change for how I feel for you."

"And that's a good thing since you're getting into Slytherin." Severus interrupted again. Minerva just shook her head as she gave up.

"As I was saying, whatever house you get in, we'll be proud of you."

"Okay mum." Samuel said as he gave them one last hug. "I have to go." He said when his mother wouldn't let him go. She finally did as he ran off. His black eyes beamed at them as he wave at them good bye through the window.

Minerva and Severus watched the train leave before they left themselves towards Hogwarts.

"He's defiantly going into Gryffindor." Minerva stated as Severus shook his head.

"I think he's going to go into Slytherin."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Fine then, if he's in Gryffindor you'll have to flaunt the Gryffindor colors proudly at every Gryffindor quidditch match."

"And if I'm right, which I normally am, you will have to…" Severus thought about it. She always wore green so that wasn't a problem. "You'll have to sleep in my dungeon quarters instead of the Headmaster one for the entire year." He knew Minerva hated the dungeons. She always said it was too cold and drafty.

She gave him a wicked smile as she nodded her head. "You're on."

The End

**Author's note: So that is the end to this story. I hoped you liked the ending. In terms of Severus's survival, that's up to you to decide. I just couldn't have him die, and leave Minerva when they just got together. I'm sad that the journey has come to an end, but now I can focus on my other stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I enjoyed writing this, and wish you well.**


End file.
